Bleeding Love
by Emma Cena
Summary: The night The Shield won the titles changed everything after Seth and Dean have a one night stand what happens to their friendship? will it effect the group? -slash-


"Boys we deserve this now we are the champs the WWE have now officially trusted us and we will do them proud" Seth Rollins said from the kitchen with his new Tag Team title around his waist. "I hear you man we are now the champions of the world" his work mate Roman said as he took the glass of wine from Seth smiling. "Hey Ambrose get out here we are celebrating our big win" Seth yelled through the screen door as Roman laughed and leaned on the rail looking at the view of Las Vegas.

"Coming man" Dean said as he walked outside with the United States Title on his arm. "Here you go" Roman said passing him the glass of wine and they al got in a small circle. "Okay tonight WWE has basically said they trust us I don't know they would trust me we have to carry these titles like they are our lives got it" Dean said while smiling and Seth and Roman nod and have another drink.

"Okay let's go inside it is freezing" and they all laugh and follow Dean inside and sit on the couch looking at the titles all shocked they have them. "Man tonight was amazing they say you feel something when you get the titles but that doesn't describe it for once I couldn't hear the fans booing" Dean says looking at his work mates while smiling.

"Yeah man our whole lives people have said we couldn't do it to get here to the WWE and we made it such a good feeling" Seth says as he gets up to get the bottle of wine and pours some more into his glass and looks at Roman but he shakes his head. "I will have some" Dean says so Seth passes him the bottle and watches Dean drink the rest of the bottle while smiling and sits back down

"Man I am sorry to cut the celebration short but I have to go I have to call my daughter" Roman says while getting up and looking at them both. "Man okay well have a good night" Dean said slurring his words as Seth laughs and gets up. "Yeah man see you tomorrow" and he walks him to the door as Roman looks at him.

"Good luck with Dean don't let him drink too much" and Seth chuckles as Roman walks down the hallway and he shuts the door and walks into the kitchen. "Hey Rollins where is the rest of the beer?" and Seth frowns and walks over and pull some out of the cupboard. "Yes" Dean says smiling and grabs one and skulls it as Seth laughs.

"Man tonight was amazing just that feeling I got when I won it" Seth says as he lies on the couch next to Dean who is nodding. "Yeah man I know we won separate titles but we are a group we will be fine" and Seth smiles and nods. "Who knows this may help us pick up chicks" and Dean Smiles and nods.

"Yeah not that I need help Rollins" he says while he opens another beer and Seth looks at him nodding. "Man that is like your fifth beer in three hours now I see why Jonathon Moxley was so out there" and Dean look at him and frown. "You are the only one from WWE who still calls me that when you get mad you know and Seth nods while frowning.

"Yeah well I guess I still think of you as him sometimes just like people still call me Tyler I mean you can't help it" and Dean nods and has another sip of his beer. "yeah I get what you mean I have never trusted somebody as much as I trust you though Seth which is weird really considering how many people I know" and Seth nods.

"Yeah I mean in NXT we were close but now we are really close and i trust you so much Ambrose you are like my brother" Seth says while having another Beer trying to keep straight but was seeing double. "Like a brother is that a good thing I mean this may be the beer talking but I like you a lot Seth" Dean said as he tries to sit up but fails to.

"You like me Dean I like you to" but he stops talking when he sees Dean shaking his head while drinking another beer. "No I mean I like you more than" and he puts his right hand on top of Seth's hand looking into his eyes. Seth didn't know why but as soon as Dean did that Seth felt like a teenager and his heart was beating faster than usual.

"You mean more than a friend...are you gay Dean?" but Dean shakes his head and looks at the floor. "No I am not gay but when I am with you all I want to do is this" and dean throws the beer bottle on the floor and grabs Seth's face and gives him a very passionate kiss. Seth immediately pulls away looking at Dean shocked as he sits there drinking another beer.

"Seth I am sorry I didn't mean to do that I will go" Dean says as he gets up and walks over to the door not looking back at Seth. Before he could leave Seth grabs his left hand turning him round and kisses him very solfley but very passionate. He lets go and they look at each other shocked "kiss me Dean kiss me right here right now" Seth whispered as Dean licked his lips and kissed Seth's lips again never wanting to let go.

They made their way to the bedroom knocking things off the hotel room wall and not even caring at this point. Seth took off his shirt and his pants as he watched Dean do the same thing. "We know this is the beer talking right" Dean said while smiling as he got in the bed and looked at Seth. "yes but we will deal with it in the morning now shut up and kiss me" Seth said as Dean pulled him in for a kiss and they spent the whole night making love to each other not even thinking about the next morning.


End file.
